


in the dimmest hour of the day

by mittagsfrau



Series: Hydra Husbands AUs [1]
Category: Black and Blue (2019), Power (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, hydra husbands AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittagsfrau/pseuds/mittagsfrau
Summary: The steady drizzle of rain blurs the view on the dark, ragged shapes of industrial ruins outside. The illumination from the street lights paints the whole scene in surreal, smudged strokes. Milan tightens his hold around the bucking body under his. The space in the golden 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle SS is not made for two grown adults to get it on. Milan banged his head twice on the roof and his left elbow will bruise for sure. The air is thick with humidity and the smell of fresh male sweat and damp leather.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Terry Malone/Milan
Series: Hydra Husbands AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	in the dimmest hour of the day

The steady drizzle of rain blurs the view on the dark, ragged shapes of industrial ruins outside. The illumination from the street lights paints the whole scene in surreal, smudged strokes. Milan tightens his hold around the bucking body under his. The space in the golden 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle SS is not made for two grown adults to get it on. Milan banged his head twice on the roof and his left elbow will bruise for sure. The air is thick with humidity and the smell of fresh male sweat and damp leather.

Milan has Malone pinned on the reclined passenger seat, face down in the upholstery. One of Milan’s big hands slips under two layers of clothing, under the leather jacket and the shirt, exploring a hostile landscape of bunching muscles under sweat slick skin. He finds a small, pebbled nipple and pinches it cruelly just to feel Malone’s animal growl under the fingertips of the hand he has loosely wrapped around his throat.

  
He can’t help but nuzzle Malone’s damp neck, can’t help chasing the web of sinews moving under tanned skin with his teeth. Malone elbows him hard in the ribs and calls him a fag. Milan just grunts softly and his hand slides smoothly from the firm pec down over a perfectly defined abs and even further down under the waistband of Malone’s jeans, thumbing the button open.

The sound of the zipper pulled down is loud in the tense silence. Its teeth scrape angrily on Milan’s skin as his fingers find coarse, neatly trimmed hair and circle the base of Malone’s hard cock. The narc, Milan laughs to himself, as he calls him that in his head, pushes back against him. That firm ass is more tempting than any drug. Milan drags the jeans and boxers down, exposing the generous curves. It’s utter perfection. He takes a shivery breath and tests the firmness of the flesh and the smoothness of the skin like handling a peach. The comparison is apt; he wants to dig his teeth in. The narc squirms under his touch and orders him to quit with “the gay shit”.

Milan pulls a small packet of lube from his pockets. He needs both of his shaking hands to get it open. It’s a gloriously messy affair. Malone’s strangled groan as he twists two of his long fingers into him is rewarding enough. He’s tight, as hot as freshly spilled blood and incredibly delicate inside. Milan wants him so badly, that he throws all caution into the wind.

He gets his pants open, pulls out his achingly hard cock, leans back in and slides in bare. There is resistance first but Milan cruelly pushes through it, moaning as Malone’s body finally pulls him in. The narc hides his pained groans in the upholstery as Milan fucks him open slowly. He’s more addictive than any opioids, Milan is already hooked at the first taste.

He grips Malone’s chin, turning his head far enough to see his face. Half lidded, unfocused eyes, face slack with pleasure, he looks younger, far more vulnerable. As Milan kisses him, Malone tries to pull away, his expression turning guarded and angry again. Milan changes the pace of their fucking from languid rolls of his hips to hard thrusts, skin slapping against skin just to see those pretty hazel eyes glaze over again, making him more willing to accept Milan’s lips on his.

Malone comes hard enough to buck and twitch like a spooked horse, his teeth sinking into the leather of the head rest. Milan fucks him through his orgasm, suddenly feeling the weight of the hidden garrote in his sleeve again. It’s a very tempting thought but he pushes it away and chases his own high until he reaches it with a low groan. Milan doesn’t get to bask in the afterglow. Malone elbows him and twists under him until Milan’s cock slips out of him. The narc curses colorfully, his gravelly voice sounding wrecked.

There is an awkward display of two men trying to right there rumpled clothing in a very confined space. Malone knees him in the guts as he climbs back in the driver’s seat where he sits down with a wince. Milan hands him a thick envelope with the hush money, Malone is a dirty cop after all, that's what their meeting was about, getting laid is an entirely unexpected bonus of their deal. He leans in for a kiss and Malone tries to evade him.  
“Kiss me on the mouth to prove you're not a fucking whore I just paid to take it up the ass from me”, Milan taunts him and laughs as Malone kisses him savagely with sharp teeth digging into his lips while leaning over to open the passenger door. “Now get out of my car.”

Milan smiles to himself as Malone leaves him in the middle of nowhere. The night is the night and late autumn is always the time between harvest and death.


End file.
